


【仁丸】一叶障目

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Marui Bunta/Niou Masaharu, Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】一叶障目

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*合租室友 仁王 x 丸井  
*双方都有病   
*一点逻辑都没有

1.  
刀尖刺入柔软皮肤一瞬间的触感，无论多少次都让人着迷。  
血液顺着刀柄往下滴，落到地上的声音在寂静无人的深巷中被放到最大——  
嘀嗒、嘀嗒、嘀嗒、  
是夜晚最动听的催眠曲。

2.  
丸井打着哈欠往卫生间走，正好碰到从外面回来的仁王。  
“哟。” 丸井抬手打了个招呼。  
仁王只冷冷地瞥了他一眼，皱了皱眉，又绕过他回到自己的房间，落锁的声音随即清晰地传来。  
“切……” 丸井小小地翻了个白眼，“装什么装。”

紧赶慢赶还是迟到了一小会，丸井叼着面包从后门猫着腰溜到桑原身边坐下，对桑原感激地笑了笑。  
一堂早课下来丸井睡得不省人事，下课的时候桑原看着身边趴着的人叹了口气，伸出手去把他推醒。  
“文太，文太，醒醒，下课了。”  
“……嗯？” 丸井迷离着双眼慢慢直起身，看到教室已经空了一大半，“啊，去食堂吧Jackal”

“又出了命案啊……” 桑原刷着手机新闻喃喃地说。  
“嗯？哪里啊？” 丸井凑过来问道。  
桑原把手机递给丸井：“好像是酒吧街附近。”  
“这么快啊……”   
“文太说什么？”  
“啊，没什么，我说好可怕。” 丸井抬起头把手机还回去，“Jackal最近回家晚了要注意安全哦。”  
“文太才是啊，” 桑原有些担心的看了看丸井，“晚上要一起走吗？”  
“不了，我还要去酒吧打工。”  
“那你一定小心点。”  
“没什么好担心的啊Jackal”

3.  
丸井拿着托盘姿态恭敬地把酒放在客人面前，直起身抿着嘴笑了笑想要转身，不成想被扯住了衣袖。  
“这位小哥，坐下来一起喝一杯吧？” 拉住丸井的客人堆着满脸的褶子笑得猥琐。  
“不好意思，先生，” 丸井暗暗扯了扯手臂，“我不陪酒。”  
男人笑得越发油腻，在丸井的腰间掐了一把：“别害羞嘛，来喝两杯，不用担心钱”  
腰间不容置喙的力道和男人嘴里喷出的酒气熏得丸井发昏，往四周扫了两眼也没见到有谁要帮忙的意思，丸井只能暂且坐下稳住局势。  
即便是盯紧了自己面前的酒杯以防对方下药，到底还是顶不住男人一杯接一杯地灌。眼皮似乎越来越沉，丸井之后甚至没有多余的力气推开男人顺着衬衫往里滑的双手。  
眼看着年轻服务生在自己的怀里逐渐瘫软，男人嘴角扯开一个得逞的笑容，捏住丸井的脸往他嘴上凑。丸井挣扎着抬手抵住男人的身体，喘息着开口：  
“去……去外面，别在这里。”

4.  
丸井又一次顶着大大的黑眼圈打着哈欠进了教室。桑原拿开用来占座的书包，示意丸井坐下后，掏出手机递到他面前。  
“文太，你们酒吧后面怎么又出了命案！你没事吧！”  
看了两眼新闻图，即使是对尸体脸部做了特殊处理，丸井还是能清晰地回忆起男人呼出的酒气和让人恶心地抚摸。有些不自在地转开了脸，丸井皱着眉把手机还给桑原。  
“好像是昨晚一个客人。”  
“啊？” 桑原瞪大了眼，“那文太没事吧！”  
“没事的，Jackal，我昨晚提前下班了。” 丸井递过去一个放心的眼神，“不太清楚到底发生了什么。”  
“那就好……” 桑原不安地又看了看图片，“最近那一带好像总出事，文太还是要小心。”  
“嗯知道了~ ”

傍晚回到家的时候，不出意外的又是漆黑一片。  
丸井皱着眉把客厅的窗帘拉开，好让黄昏的最后一点阳光照射进来。看了看桌上胡乱散着的空饭盒，认命的叹了口气，仔细收拾起厨房来。  
全部收拾干净再做好晚饭已经是两个小时后，丸井看了看钟，细心的摆好饭菜，朝卧室的方向走去。  
“砰砰砰！” 毫不留情地大声拍打着门，丸井对着紧锁着的卧室门喊：“到点了快起来！你今晚还有随堂测验啊！”  
门内毫无动静。  
丸井深吸了一口气，闭了闭眼，更大力道地拍了起来：“仁王雅治！起——床——了！！”  
依然没有动静。  
然而就在丸井想要抬腿踢门的那一刻，门里传来了开锁的声音。  
丸井赶忙推开门走进去，仁王已经重新躺倒在了床上。  
“喂，你再不起来就迟到了。”  
仁王的声音从枕头下闷闷地传来：“每次早课都迟到的人没资格说我啊。”  
丸井气结，懒得再去管他，转身就要走。  
“回来。”   
“啊？” 丸井回头，对方还是保持着趴俯的动作。  
仁王缓慢的转过身子，换成平躺的姿势，看向丸井的眸子里不含一丝温度：  
“你别去打工了。”  
“凭什么？”  
“还嫌死得不够多？”  
丸井眯了眯眼，走到仁王的床边居高临下地望过去。看到仁王眼中一点一点漫上来地不耐烦，丸井眨了眨眼，弯下身子凑到仁王耳边语气暧昧地说：  
“你担心我？”  
“……”  
“你真的要迟到了，仁王”  
说完头也不回的走出了房间。

仁王看着丸井的背影半晌，抬起手臂盖住眼睛，在昏暗的房间中，嘴角突然莫名拉开一抹弧度。

5.  
因为迟到了几分钟，教室已经没有了两边都空着的单独座位，仁王撇了撇嘴随便坐了下来。  
打开书包拿出笔记本，感觉到了一旁传来的注视，仁王刚抬眼就看到了女孩子没来得及收回的目光和通红的脸蛋。  
——啧，怎么这么麻烦。

趁着课间休息，女孩子红着脸拍了拍仁王：  
“仁……仁王君……”  
“？” 仁王侧过脸看向对方。  
“那个……” 女生手攥着裙角，似乎使劲在想要怎么搭讪不显得唐突，“仁王君怎么今天迟到了？”  
“啊，” 仁王低下头玩起了笔，“起晚了。”  
“……” 完全不知道要怎么继续对话，女生只能胡乱往仁王包里看，敞开的包口里赫然露出了白色的药瓶，“诶？ ……安眠药？仁王君失眠吗？”  
谁成想仁王突然动作迅速地合上拉链，将包放到了另一侧，再没给女生窥视的机会。  
“仁……仁王君？”  
“上课了。” 仁王语气淡漠地往黑板望去，再没有说过一句话。

“丸井，” 经理一脸严肃地走向正在擦桌子的红发青年，“之前后门那边的尸体，监控显示你是最后一个见到他的人。”  
“啊？可是……可是我什么都不清楚……” 丸井拿着抹布十分不安地看向经理。  
“别太紧张，” 经理安慰性地拍了拍面色慌张的丸井，“就是警察例行问个话，你如实回答就好。”

“他扶着你出了酒吧之后，你们去了哪里？”  
丸井脸红了红，嘴唇嗫嚅了两下，支支吾吾地开口：  
“那天他灌了我很多酒，之后又……又要亲我…… 我没有力气……就说去外面……”  
“那之后呢？”  
“我记不太清了……” 丸井低着头小声说，“走到后巷之后他就过来要……要抱我……我推了他一把，他就跌倒了……我看他低着头坐在地上半天没动静，赶紧跑了……”  
“你跑的时候，他有没有什么异常？”  
丸井歪着头皱着眉似乎在努力回忆：“……我，我那时候很慌张，倒是没注意什么……哦！对了！他好像被我推倒后一直在哭！”  
“哭？”  
“对，” 丸井对问话的警员点了点头，“好像说什么‘好失败，连一个小服务生都打不过……’ 这种话。”  
“是这样，我们在尸体里检测到了大量的安眠药，” 警员目光犀利地盯着丸井，“同时还有刀伤。如果是自杀的话刀伤就说不过去，但我们实在想不出动机。”  
顿了顿，看向低着头作思索状的丸井，警员又问：“你跑走之后真的没见到什么人吗？”  
回忆了半天，丸井面色无奈地摇了摇头。  
警员把丸井的回答记录在笔记本上，又问了些例行的问题后才把他放回了家。

6.  
“喂仁王，” 丸井靠在卧室门口朝正背对着他用毛巾擦头发的仁王说，“我被警察叫去问话了。”  
“是吗。” 似乎并不关心室友的遭遇，仁王随手把湿掉的毛巾扔进衣篓，甚至没回过头看丸井一眼。  
“……” 丸井低了低眼，手插着兜晃晃悠悠到仁王身边，低下身子凑到他耳边，“你就不好奇警.察叔叔跟我说了什么吗？”  
仁王斜着眼看了看丸井，对方正好吹起一个漂亮的泡泡。  
“这个月第二次了，仁王。”  
“所以？” 仁王转过身直勾勾地盯着丸井探究的双眼，“你想说什么？”  
“我记得第一次命案发生那天，你直到早上才回来，身上那股恶心的血腥味我现在想想都要吐。还有前几天，警.察叔叔可都跟我说了，安眠药过量导致死亡。” 丸井不知道从哪摸出白色药瓶放在仁王的桌上，“你的失眠最近好些了吗，仁王雅治？”  
仁王盯着药瓶半晌，扯开嘴角笑了出来：“你怀疑我？”  
“不是你吗？”  
仁王猛地站起身，趁着丸井没有防备掐住他的脖子把人摁在了床上，未干的水珠从银色的发梢落到红发青年的锁骨。  
“不怕我杀了你吗？”  
丸井笑地从容，好像掐在脖颈间力道不小的双手根本不存在：“别做多此一举的事，仁王。”  
“呵呵，” 仁王也拉开一个不算善意的笑，“我真的，很讨厌你，丸井。”  
“彼此彼此。”

被初春的鸟叫声吵醒，仁王皱着眉赖了会床后就爬了起来。被子随着他的动作滑落到腰间，露出一旁丸井痕迹暧昧的背部。  
仁王没有表情地凝视还在熟睡的丸井半天，掀开被子独自去了浴室。  
热水顺着头发往下一直滑落到身体，肩膀的伤口因为被水浸染传来的刺痛唤醒了凌乱的记忆。  
他掐着丸井脖子的手下一刻被对方拉开放在唇边亲吻、对方挑逗意味明显的眼波直接撩拨到心里、彼此都不占上风的啃咬、胡乱脱下的衣物、狠狠挺进对方身体时的快感、高.潮时丸井迷离着双眼发狠地咬住他的肩膀……  
——这算不算是个回礼？

仁王关上淋浴的开关，赤着脚走出浴缸，留下一串斑驳的湿印。他从洗手台的柜子里拿出那罐所剩不多的药瓶，打开盖口把剩下的悉数冲进了下水道。  
换上出门的衣服，背上整理好的书包，仁王动作轻柔地关上了大门——戴着手套的手熟练地把空药瓶塞进了邻居家的垃圾袋。

7.  
仁王第一眼见到丸井就不是很喜欢。  
自己算不上好相处的类型，最不擅长接触的就是自来熟的人。偏偏丸井热情好客，朋友又多，对谁都是副在仁王眼里白痴一样的笑脸，让仁王对这个合租室友有些头疼。  
课表被完美错开，丸井早课仁王晚课，除此之外丸井晚上还经常要出门打工，因此两人平时基本见不上面。仁王心里悄悄松了口气，他实在是不知道要怎么应付这位室友。

可天不遂人愿十有八九。  
那是个风雨交加的夜晚，仁王没带伞，回到家时已经被淋得透湿。有些烦躁的放下包，随手拿了浴巾就要往浴室冲，走到浴室门口却顿住了身形。  
他们浴室的地漏并不是很好用，每次洗完澡地上的水简直要漫到门外。  
客厅的灯光惨白地印在地上，从浴室里漫出的水，分明是血红色。  
仁王回到自己的房间关上门呆坐了一会儿，一直到浴室的水声停止，门打开又关上，仁王才恍惚着走出去。  
他向来不太待见的室友正盘着腿抱着手机刷的开心。  
仁王仔细打量丸井快有十个来回，没有看到任何的伤口。  
——那只能是别人的血了。

抱着一些说不清道不明的窥探心理，他开始跟踪丸井。  
事实上丸井的生活和他的人一样看上去非常纯粹。和固定的朋友一起上课、吃饭、下了课去固定的酒吧打工、下了班再顺着同一条路回到他们的出租屋。  
没有女朋友，没有打架斗殴，非常无趣。  
无趣到仁王一度想要放弃继续了解。  
转折往往发生在一瞬间。仁王正百无聊赖地坐在正对着丸井打工酒吧的咖啡店看书，抬起头的空当正好看到有人搂着丸井的腰从酒吧往外走。  
快速的收拾好包，仁王放轻了脚步跟了上去。丸井似乎醉得厉害，搂着他的男人也喝的不少，两人踉跄的往酒吧街后无监控的深巷走去，想要做什么不言而喻。  
仁王心跳迅速加快，对着不远处的背影咽了咽口水，更加小心的跟在后面。  
暧昧的声音在无人的深巷中被放到最大，仁王靠着墙缩在阴影里，十分难为情地发现自己起了反应。  
然而这种尴尬并没有维持多久，刀尖刺入脂肪层的声音甚至显得清脆，再之后就是重物瘫倒在地的沉闷声响。  
仁王愣了愣，稍微探出头往里望去——  
丸井正背对着他跪坐在男人身上，一下一下地拿刀往男人身体里捅去，飞溅的血污和青年艳红的发色融在一起。

一直到丸井换好干净衣服提着包离开，仁王还站在阴影里无法动弹。  
他激动地浑身发抖，唇角是抑制不住的笑。  
——逮到你了，小坏蛋。

8.  
仁王感觉自己和他的室友多了些不可言说的秘密。  
丸井不常提前下班，为数不多的几次都浑身带着酒气，一进家门就拎着大到可疑的包往浴室走，没个一小时根本出不来。仁王知道，一般这种时候第二天他就能在手机上看到令人遗憾的新闻。  
最开始是好奇，等丸井的房间彻底没了动静后仁王悄悄换上黑外套戴上假发出了门。熟门熟路地走到酒吧街的后巷，不出意外的看到了已经开始发硬的尸体。仁王仔细检查了一边现场，确认丸井没有落下什么不该留下的物件，再小心翼翼地伴着快要爆炸的心跳回到出租屋。  
到了白天，仁王还是冷着脸不太搭理元气满满的丸井，心里又嘲讽又激动  
——你到底能做到什么程度呢，丸井。  
——在那之前，不会让你离开我的。

丸井有时候会过分激动以至于粗心地留下痕迹，仁王就任劳任怨地给他善后。有一次甚至捡到了丸井忘记带走的刀，仁王小心的隔着手套用布包好，放在了他们家的邮箱里，他知道丸井会看到。  
当然没有人知道他做的一切，包括丸井。仁王有时候觉得自己简直像守护吉普赛少女的敲钟人，只是他的爱斯梅拉达绝不是真善美的化身，而自己也绝不像卡西莫多那样即善良又不求回报。  
他的爱斯梅拉达，热烈、极端、善于伪装、让人又爱又恨。

9.  
丸井又提前回家了。仁王有些意外，距离他上一次这样也就过去了一周多点，丸井没理由提高这种费神又费力的活动的频率。  
没等到丸井睡熟，仁王趁着丸井还在浴室洗澡的空当拎着包出了门。  
躺在地上的男人还没有死透，大张着嘴有气无力的喘气，活像岸边快要断气的鱼。  
仁王蹲在男人身边看了半晌，拿出口袋里的药瓶，捏着男人的嘴往里倒，没一会儿男人就彻底断了气。  
——也许能够伪装成自杀吧。

那之后，面对丸井突如其来的质问，仁王只慌乱了一秒钟。  
极度的疯狂之后，看着丸井熟睡的侧颜，仁王抬手温柔的默了默对方的脸颊。  
——他的爱斯梅拉达，终于回头看到他了。

10.  
无人的后巷，路灯断断续续地闪烁着，被死死捂住嘴的男人只能绝望地瞪大眼，看着红发的小恶魔给自己开膛破肚。  
身下的人早就没了气息，丸井有些迷醉地吸了吸空气中散漫开来的血腥气，沉默了会，头也没回的开口：  
“出来。”  
仁王的身影慢慢从阴影中显现。  
丸井站起身，接过仁王递过来的装着干净衣物的大包，动作利落的开始换衣服。  
仁王从包里拿出一顶假发，给丸井严严实实地扣上，遭到了对方轻微地反抗。  
“都说了别做多此一举的事情啊，仁王。”  
“听话，” 仁王凑过去和对方交换了一个潮湿的吻，“回家等我。”  
丸井拉上外套的拉链，把换下的衣服一股脑塞进包里装好，带上兜帽后朝仁王神情暧昧地笑了笑：  
“早点回来哦~给你做好吃的~”

随着再之后仁王的身影也慢慢消隐在夜色中，深巷重新恢复了死寂。  
垃圾堆积的角落、扑闪的路灯、僵硬的躯体……  
不过是又多了一个倒霉的灵魂。

11.  
Who’s the murderer?  
——We both are.

END.

【天知道我一开始是想写个惊悚悬疑的题材怎么会变成这样……】


End file.
